


When Mary Met Frankie

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Not sure if this counts as an AU, since they haven't said how Mary and Frankie met yet to the best of my knowledge.   Either way enjoy :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	When Mary Met Frankie

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this counts as an AU, since they haven't said how Mary and Frankie met yet to the best of my knowledge. Either way enjoy :=)

******

Morality officers were to be dedicated, they were to uphold the moral code set forth by the city of Toronto, and they were to be a calming and firm reassurance to those who came into the station in need. Especially to the women who came in needing help.

So when Mary Shaw looked up to see a well-dressed redheaded woman walk into the station and look around, clearly in need of help, she stood up, straightened her spine, smoothed out her uniform, straightened her hat, and made her way across the bullpen.

"Yes, can I help you, ma'am?" she asked.

The redhead turned and Mary was struck dumb by the way her eyes sparkled and caught the light, twinkling as she smiled at Mary.

"Hi, I'm Frankie Drake" she introduced herself.

"Officer Mary Shaw," Mary shook her hand, surprised at the sureness and strength of her grip "can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Maybe," Frankie Drake grinned, her eyes twinkling "I'm a private detective," she held out a slim white business card "and I was looking for some information"

"Oh, of course," Mary nodded, feeling like her head wasn't quite attached to her body any more. This woman was a _detective_? She actually solved cases? She did what Mary had dreamed of since she was young? How exciting!

Bringing herself back into focus, Mary briefly scanned the words on the card, making a mental note of the address.

"So, how can I help you, Mrs. Drake?"

"It's 'Miss. Drake'," Frankie corrected "and, I was looking for any information you might have about this man" she reached into her handbag and pulled out a photograph.

"Oh" Mary couldn't keep the disgust off her face as she took in the photograph, the 'gentleman' in question looked like a distinctly unsavory type.

"Yeah, not the best-looking guy," Frankie agreed "so, if you have any information, it'd be appreciated" she continued.

"Actually, I think I know him," Mary explained "that is to say, I know 'of' him. Not that I know him on a personal level, it would be a conflict of interest after all if a police officer knowingly associated with known criminals. Not that I'm saying that this man _is_ a criminal. After all, one is innocent until proven guilty in a court of law,"

She sucked in a deep breath of air, cringing at her sudden case of motor mouth, but surprisingly, Ms. Frankie Drake didn't look put off like so many others had, in fact she was smiling, as if she found the whole thing endearing.

"Sorry," Mary apologized, feeling her face heat and she was sure that her cheeks were as red as her uniform "uh, please, this way, come with me," leading Ms. Drake into the bullpen, Mary grabbed one of the rouges gallery books and opened it, flipping through it until she found the right page "here we are" she said, setting the book down and turning it towards Ms. Drake.

"Robert Mitchel," Frankie read, taking out a notebook from her handbag and writing down some of the information on Mr. Mitchel's rap sheet "thanks" she said as she closed the notebook.

"Oh," Mary tried to hide her disappointment at how short the interaction was "of course, happy to help," she said "uh, if you ever need anything..." she called out.

Pausing, Frankie Drake glanced back over at her, smirking.

"Actually," she began, coming back over "I was about to ask you the same thing"

"Oh?" Mary felt her face heat up again "how, how so?"

"Well, I know that morality officers aren't considered to be 'real' cops," Frankie began "so, if you ever get tired of measuring hemlines and dragging women in who are walking around after dark alone, I could always use a friend in the police department,"

Mary found herself weakly nodding.

"Anyway, my phone number and address is on the card," Frankie explained "feel free to drop by"

With that, she turned on her heel and walked out. Looking down at the slim business card she still held, Mary found herself cradling it like it was a precious jewel, deciding that she would _definitely_ be dropping by Ms. Frankie Drake's office.

Possibly later today after her shift ended. After all, she was suppose to forge a good working relationship with the citizens of Toronto...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
